


Affair

by HerNameIsCaroline



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: I know this is a weird one guys, hear me out... I couldn't keep from playing with all the secrets we learn about Caroline and the Wizard in canon, and Abigail's parentage. Dunno when I started thinking about this ship, but one of Pierre's dialogues prompted this somehow. I'll tell you if I remember!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday in Pelican Town, and Pierre was enjoying the one day off he allowed himself each week. He had the house to himself; Caroline and Abigail went off to visit his in-laws. They couldn’t afford to close the store for the trip, so he decided to stay behind. It didn’t help that he and Caroline’s relationship had been strained for years. He suspected that she wasn’t faithful through the entirety of their relationship. His daughter looked nothing like him, at all. Caroline would go for suspiciously long walks around the time Abigail was conceived, a habit that stopped suddenly once she became pregnant.

 

These suspicions had been plaguing him for years, but he only ever shared them with one person. Lanie, the new farmer. Well, new was relative. She had been there a year already and came into the shop so often that they became friends naturally. They had a weekly tradition to visit the Saloon on Friday nights, something that they’d been doing for at least six months now. After she discovered the ‘stash’ behind his bookcase, they’d started smoking together occasionally by the fountain late at night when one of them had a stressful day.

 

Pierre found himself growing more and more attracted to the farmer, much to his dismay. He would often fantasize about her during slow moments at the shop, or let his eyes linger a little too long on the curves of her hips. It was a small crush at first but had grown into something more. He would have filthy dreams about her that would bother him for days at a time and couldn’t help from picturing her while he touched himself. Pierre was disgusted with himself. Not only was he a married man, but the farmer was his daughter’s age. In fact, he was desperately trying to distract himself from dirty thoughts now as he read a book in bed. He wasn’t having much success.

 

Suddenly, Pierre jumped at a knock on his bedroom door. Who was in his house? And better yet, how did they get in with the shop locked up? The door swung open to reveal Lanie herself, looking up at Pierre nervously and wringing her hands.

 

“Sorry I kind of broke in. I needed to talk to you…”

 

She entered his room without being invited and he huffed at her.

 

“How did you even—”

 

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

 

“Jimmied a window. Look, I have information about Abigail, I think.”

 

“What? What does that mean, you think?”

 

Her eyes shifted nervously.

 

“Look, I don’t know what it is, but people talk to me. People open up to me, share their secrets. And I just heard a secret that made a few things click and I… well, I didn’t feel good not telling you. I would want to know if I was you—”

 

“Lanie please, what the hell is going on?” Pierre gripped her shoulder to bring her focus back.

 

“I’m friends with the Wizard in the woods. Pierre… I think he’s Abby’s biological father.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to freeze. Pierre couldn’t quite process what the farmer had said, but something in him felt reserved, like he had known all along.

 

“What… What makes you think that?”

 

Lanie bit her lip, trying to get a read on Pierre’s reaction. He was trying to remain stony faced. He didn’t really know how to feel yet, he just wanted an explanation.

 

“Well… Caroline said something a while ago about taking frequent walks to the Wizard’s tower when you first moved here. I didn’t think anything of it, until you mentioned you weren’t sure she had been loyal your whole marriage. And then, last night…” Lanie visibly swallowed. “Last night I was helping the Wizard collect potion ingredients and he told me he thought one of the villagers was his daughter. Pierre, I’m so sorry, but I think they had an affair.”

 

Pierre sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Holy shit. I knew it.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Lanie sat beside him and rested a hand on his back in comfort. He sighed again and looked sideways at her.

 

“I’ve suspected something like this for years now. It honestly isn’t all that shocking. I’ve told you, the love has been gone for a while between us… I just wish she had been honest with me about Abby all this time.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I think I’m going to confront Caroline, when she gets back.”

 

They sat in silence for quite some time. It was a comfortable silence, between friends. Lanie looked like she wanted to say something but was second guessing herself.

 

“There was something I… I mean… You know, this isn’t the best time, I should probably leave you alone to think…”

 

She stood to leave, and Pierre stood as well, between her and the door.

 

“Wait! Honestly, being alone is the last thing I want right now. You’re the only damn friend I have in this town…”

 

Without thinking, Lanie embraced him. She knew she shouldn’t, she shouldn’t even have feelings for him in the first place. Despite the drama of his marriage, he was still married. And now, he was emotionally vulnerable, and she might be taking advantage of that. He was slow to hug her back, gently wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, and then pulled away and just stared at one another.

 

It was impossible to tell who moved first. The kiss was feather light, lasting only half a second, and both of them seemed equally stunned that it had happened. Pierre brushed Lanie’s hair behind her ear and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for another, deeper kiss. She sighed into it, stomach somersaulting. His lips were soft, gentle, wanting. She wondered how long he had wanted to do this, wondered if it was just as long as she wanted to.

 

“Pierre…” She mumbled against his lips, “We shouldn’t… Your wife…”

 

“My wife cheated on me and then lied about it for over twenty years,” he growled back, lacing one hand around the small of her back and leading her towards the bed. He sat and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and ran her hands through his hair, opening her mouth eagerly when his tongue prodded at her lips.

 

Her kiss was intoxicating. She tasted like summer, warm and fruity, and Pierre felt like he could get lost in their embrace. Any doubts she had about continuing seemed to be quelled because she had a new, unexpected intensity behind her touches. Her fingers trailed from his hair to trace his jaw, his throat, and run down his chest. Lanie tugged at his jacket, prompting him to shrug it off, never once breaking contact with her. She ran her hands over his biceps before breaking their kiss and staring at Pierre with heavily lidded eyes. She maintained that eye contact as she lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it behind her, letting her arms fall around his neck and pull him in for another kiss.

 

Pierre felt heat rush throughout his body and couldn’t stop from getting hard at the sight of her. She didn’t seem to mind. He shifted anxiously underneath her, trying to keep his arousal from pressing into her, but once she realized what was happening she just rolled her hips over him, grinding down on his cock. He let out a deep groan and his head fell to her shoulder.

 

This was so foreign to him. It had been at least a year, if not longer, since he’d last had sex with Caroline, and even before that she was usually timid and uninterested in sex and intimacy. Lanie may be young, but she sure wasn’t inexperienced. He wasn’t used to being with someone who was so confident and comfortable with their sexuality.

 

Pierre brushed kisses over her shoulder, the crook of her neck, and the underside of her jaw while she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. It joined her shirt on the floor and Pierre pulled away to admire her. His heart skipped a beat as he took her in.

 

“You… you’re beautiful…”

 

She smirked at him and gripped the hem of his shirt as well.

 

“Let’s keep things fair, yeah?”

 

Lanie tore his shirt over his head and had her lips on him all in an instant. She left little pecks over as much of his chest as she could reach, and he let out a breathless laugh. She had to admit, being a boxer back in the day had been kind to him. He had gotten a little softer as the years went by, but he still kept himself in good shape. Lanie continued trailing kisses down Pierre’s torso, sliding off his lap and kneeling between his legs.

 

“O-Oh, you don’t have to—”

 

She silenced him with a look and unbuckled his belt, quick to toss it away and undo his fly. It didn’t take long before she’d freed his erection and it bobbed in front of her. She licked her lips and gripped Pierre’s shaft. He twitched violently in her hand. He clearly hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time. She held Pierre’s gaze as she slowly dragged her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, making it twitch again as he released a low moan. His eyes stayed locked with hers as she swiveled her tongue around the head of his cock. He was willing himself to stay quiet; he didn’t want Harvey next door to hear them. But as Lanie finally wrapped her lips around him, slowly accepting more and more of his length into her mouth, his eyes fell shut and he groaned through clenched teeth.

 

Lanie smirked to herself around his cock. She loved seeing him enjoy himself, and she loved even more that she was the one pleasing him. She sucked and teased the head of his cock while stroking his shaft, relishing the soft moans escaping his lips. He balled up his fists, gathering the sheet beneath him with it.

 

“L-Lanie…”

 

He gasped and she felt him shudder in her mouth, quickly releasing him and catching his orgasm with her hand rather than her mouth. She continued stroking him, guiding him through his orgasm until he was spent and he fell back onto the bed. And thus began one of the most sordid affairs that Pelican Town had ever seen...


End file.
